Torn between the two
by XxEpicfailxX
Summary: Stomp the Yard  When DJ's only cousin Cambria walks on to the campus of Truth, things heat up. She's not only caught the eye of TNT president Sly, but also the eye of Gamma president Zeke. Follow Cambria as these two prestigious boys fight for her heart.


DJ Williams stood in front of his aunt and uncle's house, waiting anxiously for their daughter and his cousin, Cambria. DJ and Cambria were so close, one would think they were actually siblings rather than cousins. Before Cambria had any idea that DJ was supposed to be staying with her parents, she opted to go to the local tech school. When Cambria heard the news, she immediately decided to drop the teach school and go to Truth with DJ.

The sound of a car pulling into the driveway snapped DJ from his thoughts, and he eyed the 2007 silver Camry suspiciously, but grinned when he saw Cambria step out. "Cami!" She gasped and screamed. "DJ!" She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Wow, look at you. You've grown up," she said smiling.

"Yeah, you too, now come on, your folks are waiting for you." They walked into the house and his aunt and uncle were sitting in the living room, talking. "Hi, mom, hi dad. How are you?" Cambria asked, giving them both hugs and sat down, followed by DJ. "Alright, kids. Cami, your father and I are going to explain how this is going to work. Seeing as you don't have a scholarship to Truth, you're going to have to work your way through school. DJ is working with your father-."

"Wait, are you trying to tell me that I have to work with dad? No offense," she added. "No, but that's an option if you don't find one elsewhere and soon." She nodded at that response. "What else is there?" "You must keep your grades up and stay focused, watch out for each other, and finally, just make smart decisions honey. Can you do that for us?"

"Sure, mom, I start tomorrow right?" "You sure do. Your dorm's already set up so you and Dj can go on to the school now if you want to."

"I just got here and you're already trying to get rid of me? Gee, thanks," she said with a laugh. "Now you know that's not it," her dad replied. "Yeah, I know. Thanks guys, I love you." "We love you too sweetie. Have fun you two." "Okay, see you later."

[First person P.O.V.]

Dj followed me out to my car and got in the passenger's seat. "So, you ready?" He asked, as I pulled out of the driveway. "Of course I am, I mean it's college!" He smiled at me and showed me where to park when we got to the school. "Any ideas who my roommate is?" "No, I only know where it is." "Oh, okay, well lead the way."

I followed Dj through the school, admiring the atmosphere as I walked. By atmosphere, I meant the hot guys roaming around. We ended up at Howard building, room 2341. I knocked and waited a few seconds for a girl to open the door. She was really pretty with hair the same length as mine, a beautiful complexion, and a Victoria's Secret green Pink lounge suit on. I looked over at Dj and his mouth was hanging open, so I closed it and he looked at me. I smiled and he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Uh, hi, you must be my new roommate. I'm April Palmer, nice to meet you." "Hey April, I'm Cambria Williams, but you can call me Cami, and this is my cousin Dj." "Believe me, I know who DJ is," she said laughing. I eyed Dj and he simply shrugged. "Well, come on in. Your things are already moved in and I arranged them until you got here to do it yourself." "Thank you, I probably won't even move it."

Dj looked at his watch and swore under his breath. "Look Cami, I have to go. I'll see you later. It was nice seeing you April." "Yeah, okay, see you." He kissed my cheek before rushing down the hall and out of sight." "Hm, wonder what that was all about?" "Maybe he's late for a class or something. Who knows?"

I walked into my new dorm and smiled. It was clean and organized, just the way I like it." "So, April, how's life here at Truth?" "Eh, it's alright. I'm just constantly being watched because my dad runs the school and my boyfriend Grant is in his good graces." "Man that must suck. At least we have something in common." "What is that?"

"My dad's always here too. He does the landscaping."

"Oh, I've seen him around then. Dj works with him, right?" "Yeah, we gotta keep money in our pockets in this family," I said, rubbing my fingers together. "I hear that! Hey, how about I give you a little tour?" "Sure, that sounds like a good idea, let's go." I grabbed her hand, practically dragging her out of the building and outside. "Jesus girl, you need to be on the track team." "Nah, I don't run. I dance and step. My major is dance actually."

"That's awesome. My major is business management, but I think I'm going to switch it to Art." "You should, art is amazing, and there are so many different forms of it, just like dance." "Yeah, I'm still weighing my options. Anyway, let's get this tour started. That building over there is the East Academic building for Computer Science and Engineering. Next to that is the dining hall, every Wednesday is fried chicken Wednesday, and student services is to the right of the dining hall."

"Nobody's chicken beats my mom's, point, blank, period," I replied proudly. "If you say so, Cami." We walked some more and I attracted many stares and wolf whistles. "It seems like the guys have taken a liking to you already." "Girl please, I'm looking for a guy that's sweet, has manners, educated, funny, athletic, and finally good looking."

"Damn girl, that's quite a list. Are you sure that such a man exists?" "He better or I'm going to be a very lonely old woman." We shared a laugh and came to the end of the tour. "The last building is the main building, administration. This is where my dad is which reminds me that I have to go and talk to him. Do you mind?" "Not at all, let's go. I'd like to meet your dad anyway." "Great."

She led the way to a door that said 'Dr. Palmer' on a gold plate. April knocked on the door and a male voice yelled 'come in!' She opened the door and I saw a man with glasses writing on a piece of paper. He seemed around my parents age, mid 40's. "Hey daddy, I have someone for you to meet." I walked in and her dad smiled at me. "Hello, Dr. Palmer," I said politely. "Hello sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm doing good, thanks for asking."

Yes, I have manners, shocked?

"Daddy, this is my new roommate Cambria. I wanted to come by and introduce you two." "Well, it's nice to meet you Cambria." "The feeling is mutual, sir." "Was there anything else you wanted, April?" "There was, but I'll just come back later." "Oh, alright, I'll see you girls later." "Bye!"

We walked out and I turned to April, "He seems nice." "Yeah, sometimes." I glanced at her questioningly.

What did she mean by that?


End file.
